


Love Of Family:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Beaches, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Biting, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Daughters, Dinner, Drama, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, General, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Licking, Love Bites, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Life, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Office, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Rough Sex, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Steve are ready to take their relationship to the next level, Will they make it?, Obstacles are in the way, Will they be okay?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	1. Prologue: A:

*Summary: Danny & Steve are ready to take their relationship to the next level, Will they make it?, Obstacles are in the way, Will they be okay?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

It was a hell of a couple of days, **_Five-O_** was off due having back to back cases, They were due for a break, **_HPD_** was gonna handle what is gonna come up for the next week, The Ohana were happy with that, They were finishing up that Friday, so they don't have anything to worry about. Steve couldn't help, but look at Danny, who was across the way in his own office. He thought to himself in shock.

_"Oh my god, I am in love with my partner, I have a crush on my best friend"_, He shook himself out of his way thoughts, knew only one person, who can help him make sense of it, He was hoping that she is home, & has time to talk. He is gonna see Rachel, & hopefully sort out the mess, that he is in.

He knew that he made the right choice, & went over to Rachel's house, Charlie was excited to see him, Steve said, "Buddy, I promise to play with you, But, I need to speak to your mom, Okay ?", The Little Boy nodded, & said, "Okay, Uncle Steve", & he went to his room, so they can have privacy to talk things out, Rachel smirked, & knew what he wanted to talk about. She invited him to sit down, where she had tea prepared.

"You are in love with Daniel, Aren't you ?", The British Lady asked, as she joined him on the couch, where they are enjoying their tea. "How can I make telling him special ?", The **_Five-O Commander_** asked, as he bit his lip. "Just be yourself, Steve, Do it in a special place, & Danny is real, & likes to show his feelings, You'll be fine", With that, Steve has an idea of what to do, He felt better, once he spent time with Charlie.

Steve spent the next day making arrangements for the perfect night, He wanted it to be stress-free, & not to serious. Once, Everything was done, He relaxed for the rest of the time, & he thought about his future with Danny, & was happy with what he saw. The Former Seal was hoping that Danny would say, "yes", & they can start on their plan of spending the rest of their lives together.


	2. One: B:

A couple days before the date, Steve needed one person's approval, which meant the world to him, Cause, She means the world to Danny, & to him. Grace was always honest with him, & he in return, will always be honest with her. The _**Five-O Commander**_ arranges to do a run together, like they always do.

As they were running, Steve noticed that Grace was running at a fast pace, & Steve smirked, & said, "I taught you well", The Young Girl smirked, as they continued to run, "I am just dancing over there", The Hunky Brunette said smiling, "Oh yeah ?, Let's dance", They ran even faster, til they were out of breath. Luckily, They were near _**Zippy's**_, where they had some lemonade. Steve decided it was a perfect time to talk to Grace.

As they sat at a table, Steve said, "Grace, There is something that I need to talk to you about", She nodded for him to continue, "I discovered that I had always been in love with your Danno, If it's okay with you, I would like to ask him out", Grace shrieked in response to the news. "Of course, You need to be yourself, Do a romantic evening, Make sure that it's Italian Food, Danno loves it", Steve smiled, & said, "You just sound like your mother, & smart, I will do it". They went on to planning out the night.

The next day during the vacation, Steve & Danny were hanging out, The Former Seal was suddenly feeling strange being around his best friend, & crush. He didn't feel like that he could tell him what was on his mind, The Blond was concerned, & said, "You okay, Steve ?", as he looked at him. The Former Seal said, "I am fine, Danno, I was wondering, Would you go out with me to **_Villa Cuchina_** ?, It's important, 8:00, Okay ?, There is something that I want to talk to you about", The Loudmouth Detective nodded, & said, "Of course, I will meet you at 8:00", & the rest of time went smoothly.

Steve was excited that Danny agreed to meet for dinner, & went ahead to plan ahead for the evening, He had Danny's favorite dish on standby, & he made sure that he everything that Danny loves there. Steve went to get ready for the evening. He decided on a classic black trousers, white dress shirt, & matching jacket, no tie, & a couple of buttons opened, giving a tease of his chest hair, He was ready to go, & was out the door in a matter of minutes.

It didn't take him long to get to Danno's house, Danny was in blue trousers, matching jacket, & wearing his white shirt, like Steve's. One look at him, & he said, "You look fabulous, Danno", Danny blushed, & thanked him. "Shall we ?", "We shall, Let's go, I'm starving ", & they headed to the camaro. They were on their way to the restaurant, so they can have an evening of fun.

When they got there, Danny was amazed that Steve went through it all, & he was so amazed that he had a romantic side to him, & loves seeing it up close, & personal. They were shown to a private room, & were seated immediately. Steve told their waitress to bring out their drinks, & appetizers out now, & were left to their privacy. The **_Five-O Commander_** was a little nervous, but, he choked it back down.

Danny took a sip of beer, & was wondering what was on his best friend's mind, He was feeling that Steve was becoming more of a best friend, & he could see himself with him, but he was afraid of rejection. So, He didn't say a word, in order to keep what they had, cause they were very happy, & want it to continue, & keep it going.

**"Well, It's all or nothing"**, Steve thought to himself, He took a deep breath, so he could have the courage, & bravery to tell Danny how he feels about him, & laying it out on the line. Steve realizes that he has to take a risk, If he is gonna get what he wants in his life, He took his precious Danno's hand into his, & began his speech. The Blond has an idea of what he is gonna say to him, right at that moment.

"Danno, The reason that I arranged this, I just wanted to tell you that I discovered that I had been in love with you, & I love you so much, You are it for me, I want to spend the rest of my life with you", He concluded with that, giving Danny a chance to talk, so he can say what he needs to say too, so they are on the same page.

Danny was in tears, by what Steve just said, & squeezed his hand in response, "I never thought that this would happen to me, I always had to work hard in the relationship, It's nice to be loved, & cherished for a change", He took the hand that he was holding, & kissed it. Steve gave a relieved smile, & kissed him. They went on with their romantic evening, now they don't have a thing to worry about. They finished their appetizers, & their dinner came, They talked, as they ate their wonderful meal.

The Singer that Steve hired, & came out to sing **_Take My Breath Away by Berlin_**, & Steve went over to his new lover, & asked with a smile, "Would you like to dance with me, Detective Williams ?", The Loudmouth Detective said with a bigger smile, "I would love to, Commander McGarrett ", & they spent their time dancing, & then were leaving, Steve paid their bill, & sent everyone home.

When they got home, Steve had Danny wait for a second, & they went upstairs, The song was playing on the CD player, They stripped their clothes, as they danced, Then, Steve kissed, & tortured his nipples, kissed the middle of his torso. He made his way down, & Danny grabbed the rails of the headboard, while the former seal was having his fun, The Blond really felt like he was in paradise, & in ecstasy, as he was experiencing this.


	3. Two: C:

The Next Morning, Steve woke up, & smiles when he saw**__** his beautiful Danno sleep on peacefully, & he realized that he was a very lucky man indeed. He couldn't believe that he almost gave this experience up, cause of fear, **"I love you, Danno"**, He said thinking to himself, as he continued to look at the sleeping form of his lover. Then, He got ready for his ritual swim, As he was leaving, He programed the CD player, so it could play the next song. He smiled, as he headed for outside.

Danny woke up to soft music, & he smiled, as he listened to it, It was the instrumental version of **_Rewrite The Stars_** from **_The Greatest Showman Soundtrack_**, & he realized that it describes them to a tee. He found a note on the bedside table on his side, & knew that he had to make the start of the day perfect. He went to make some coffee for him, & redried the towels in the dryer, so they are warmed up.

Steve was swimming with such fierce strokes, & he was so happy now, cause he was not living his life alone anymore. The night before was the most perfect night that he had in a long time, & he knew that he could count on Danny for anything, & trust him without hesitation. He continued on with his workout, & was hit with a happy feeling. He smiled, when he saw the blond coming out with a towel, & a cup of coffee for him.

"This is a wonderful sight to see, I hope, Maybe, Every morning ?", Steve asked hopefully, as he dried himself off, & felt good that morning. Danny kissed him sweetly, "You never know, Maybe", as he handed over his cup of coffee. "I would like this every morning", Steve said, as he took a sip of the steaming liquid, & it warmed him right up. Danny was happy with this life, & he can't imagine anything else.

"So would I, Steve, So would I", He said, as he njoyed his own steaming cup of coffee, & he knew that he was done for, as soon as Steve smiled his smile. "I am gonna make us some breakfast, & I thought we can have some time to ourselves, before we go into **_HQ_**", Steve was down with that. Danny went ahead, & got his cooking started, while Steve dried off, & enjoyed his alone time , before he joined him.

He saw Danny cooking in his kitchen, like he belongs there, He goes behind Danny, & grinds against him, as he sticks his hand down his shirt, & tweaks a nipple. The Blond moans, as he was doing this, & breathes its out, "Babe, I am trying to make breakfast", "Don't mind me, Keep on what you are doing", He replies, as he gave the other nipple the same treatment. Then, He started to feast on his lover's neck, hitting a particular spot, which gets Danny all hot, & bothered.

"Baby", He whines, as he was trying to focus on his cooking, but couldn't, Cause of all of the wonderful sensations that was overtaking him. "Sorry, But you taste too damn good", as he continued to suck on his neck. After awhile, Steve stopped what he was doing, cause he doesn't want Danny to hurt himself, while he is cooking. "Later", Steve promised, as he said this, Danny nodded, as he was looking forward to it.

They were soon sitting down to breakfast, & Steve was trying to focus his libido around his lover, as the blond was sitting close to him, & looking absolutely delicious in one of his old **_NAVY_** tank tops, & sweatpants that is hugging his edible ass so well, As soon as cleanup was done, Steve ripped the tank top off of his upper body.

Danny gasped, "I thought that was one of your favorite shirts", "Fuck the shirt, I have plenty more", He had fun with his little nipples that sticking straight out. He tugged one of them. Danny moaned, as he was getting aroused, as the former seal was giving the other one the same treatment, & gave his his upper body his full attention. Then, He had him bent over the table, ready to fuck him.

He had his sweats pulled down, & off in a matter of minutes, He gave his cock some special attention, & then he was trying to get him really aroused, & turned him over, pummeling into him, snapping his hips, until the blond screams out his release. Then, He joined him, & they came together, til they were spent. Their bodies were exhausted, & in a sheen of sweat, as they laid there side by side.

As soon as they were able to move, Steve smiled at him, "I love you, Danny, I will always love you, & cherish you, like the way that you deserve", he said, as he vowed, Danny smiled, & pulled him closer to his body, "I love you too", They shared a kiss. "How about we go see how the kids, & Rachel are doing in their new home ?", The Loudmouth Detective said, as they relaxed, as they snuggled, & cuddled against each other.

"It sounds perfect, Danno", Steve said smiling, as he kissed him on the top of his head, as he was loving the feeling of his man in his arms, as they continued to cuddle in their kitchen together. The Couple cleaned up the kitchen, & themselves up, & locked up everything, & set the alarm, & were on their way to Rachel's house.

When they got there, Grace, & Charlie greeted them, Rachel welcomes them with a hug, & a kiss, They spent time together, Then, They headed to the backyard, where Danny played with them, Rachel, & Steve were laughing at their antics. "I just wanted to let you know that you're part of our little family, Steve, Like you welcomed me into yours with Danny, & the others, I am glad that my kids have you as a role model", Steve chokes back the emotion, as it threatens to come up.

"Thank you, Rache, I am honored to be part of this, I would do anything for those kids, you, & Danny", He said, as he composed himself. It suddenly got too sappy, The British Woman decided to switch gears, "Tell me about your romantic evening", During the rest of their time, Steve was telling Rachel all about the fantastic night, that he & Danny had the night before.


	4. Three: D:

After hearing all about their wild sexapades, Rachel smirked, & said with a smirk, "Danny can be a tiger in bed, but something tells me that you aren't a lamb in the bedroom". "Rachel !", The Former Seal said in shock, & blushing deep red in his face. "You are cute when you are blushing", she said with a smile.

"Please, I can see you taking him, as you guys get through the door, I think seeing him in his element, Makes you aroused, & does something to your libido, Plus, Your testosterone levels must go crazy, as you are around him", The British Woman stated knowingly, cause she knows them so well now. It's true, Steve takes one look at Danny being father to his kids, & he wants to strip his clothes off of his delicious body, bends him over table, & fucks him rough, & raw, til he sees stars, & forgets his name.

_ <Dream>: _

_Steve couldn't stand it, After dinner was finished, & the cleanup was done. Steve had Danny against a wall, & he said seductively, "You are so sexy, **_Stud_**, when you are parenting", He kissed him hard, & passionately. Danny was losing his mind, as he felt him up through his jeans, & his cock was rigid, & hard. Cause, Steve was fighting dirty, & hard, He was full of passion, & desire. The Former Seal was not afraid of using it._

_Danny was panting out, "Shit.....Steve, Oh Shit", as the **_Five-O Commander_** was nipping on an earlobe, & working his way down to his neck. He ripped his shirt off of his body, & seeing him shirtless made his mouth water, He kissed his way down his chest, & sucked on his pert little nipples, & tortured him with his sweet mouth, & warm tongue, The Blond cursed him, cause he knew it would drive him crazy._

_Steve is the master of stripping, He had Danny's pants, & underwear down to his ankles, The Blond steps out of them, He was naked, as the day he was born, which Steve loves to see him in, He took his rigid cock into his warm mouth, & begins to feast on it. The Loudmouth Detective had to put a fist into his mouth, to keep from cursing. "No, I want to hear you, Love, This is gonna be so good for you", The Hunky Brunette said, & completed the task at hand._

_Suddenly, Danny was on the verge of cumming, but he couldn't, Steve squeezed him, as he turned him around, "Who gets to see you like this ?, All sexy, hot, & fucked ?, Who ?", he growled into his ear, & nibbles on it. "Who, **_Slut_** ? !", he exclaimed seductively , as he slapped each asscheek, "WHO ? !", He shouted, as he thrusted, & slapped the delicious ass in front of him, "WHO ? !, WHO GETS TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS ? !", as he kept it up, "YOU DO, STEVEN J. MCGARRETT !". "That's right, Cum !", Steve kept up his administrations, Danny came, without any touch, He shouted, til his throat was hoarse._

_<End Of Dream>_

"Steve ?", Rachel's voice broke through his thoughts, She had a predatory smile on her face, & said, "I knew it", She knew that he was thinking about fucking Danny right then, & there, Whether she was there or not. She knew that he couldn't hide it either, & he didn't want to hide it either.

"It's so good to see you smile again, You deserve to be happy, Love, I think that Danny will do that for you", Rachel said honestly. Steve was glad that Rachel was okay with them together. "I **_am_** happy, He makes me happy", & Rachel was glad to hear it too. They went to be with Danny, & the kids. Steve just seeing Danny being himself is a real turn on.

Steve was getting hard by dinner that night, But he managed to keep it under control, Especially when Danny is caressing his thigh, under the table, as they are having dessert. The kids kissed, & hugged them "goodnight", Rachel gave them a knowing look, & smile, Steve practically drags Danny away, & into the camaro, stomps on the gas, & hurried towards their home.

As soon as they got into their door, Steve was hungrily kissed his lover, & said growling seductively, "You are so sexy, **_Stud_**, He said, as he ripped the blond's shirt open, & exposing his muscular chest, "Look at those little pert nipples, Yum !", He exclaimed with lust. He bit each alternating between them, Danny was going crazy, as he was getting rock hard, He gasped, as Steve put his knee against his crotch, & rubbed, making delicious friction.

"I want you, I want you so badly, I can taste it", Steve said whispering into his ear, & then nibbles on it, He ripped off the useless shirt off of his body, He roughly pulled his pants down, along with his boxers down to his ankles. Danny was feeling self-conscious, He blushed, when Steve whistled appreciatively at his naked form.

The Blond nearly tripped over his feet, cause his pants around his ankles, as he pushed up further against the wall. The Hunky Brunette looked hungrily at his cock, He blew on it, which made Danny shivered in response. Then, He did teasing licks, & kisses on it, which made his lover's eyes roll in the back of his head, Then, Without hesitation, He took him into his mouth.

"HOLY SHITTTTT !!!!!", Danny screams out, Steve hums along the underline of his lover's sensitive penis. As he was doing this, His hands were trying to find purchase on the wall behind him, His hips were bucking forward, He leaned to fuck the former seal's mouth, as Steve made it his mission to milk Danny dry of his cum. Danny screams out his pleasure, & passes out, giving Steve the opportunity to have his fun with his lover.


	5. Four: E:

"Mmmm, Danno, You shouldn't be a tease like this", Steve said to his sleeping form, as he whipped off the covers a little bit, & exposed his nude, & exposed compact body to his hungry eyes. delectable nipples waiting to be suckled upon, & tortured. The Blond looks so damn tasty, as he slept on, His cock looking so rosy, & pink. The Former Seal couldn't wait to get his mouth on it. He roughly tore the covers further off, & his lover's perfect compact body was exposed to his leering, & hungry eyes.

"Mmmm, Danno, You are such a little tease, slut, & a delectable sight, I **_am_** one lucky son of a bitch that nabbed you when I got the chance to", The **_Five-O Commander_** murmured to himself, & he bit & suckled one nipple. Danny lets out a low pleasurable moan, which got Steve all hot, & bothered, He tugged on the little nub, Danny said breathlessly in his sleep, "Oh, Steve", that got his engine revved up. He rubbed his stubble against the nub, making it oversensitive, & sensitized.

"You aren't the appetizer, You are the main course !", He murmured, as he exclaimed, not wanting to disturb his Danno's needed rest. He kissed, licked, & nibbled on his lover's perfect abs, til he got to the main prize. He took that meaty appendage, & licked it, nibbled on it some. He milked him with his tongue, Danny moaned softly, as Steve aggressively was doing it. The Hunky Brunette whispered into his precious blond adonis's ear, once he had enough of his lover's essence.

"Let me see that pert little ass of yours, Danno, Mmmm, Let me see it real good", Danny presented his ass to his lover. "Mmmm, You are looking so good, **_Stud_**", The Former Seal cooed seductively, as he looked at his "treat" in front of him. "This ass.....Mmmm, Danno, You have no idea", He bit, & sucked on the supple flesh.

"Ohhhh, I am gonna fuck this ass mercilessly, I am gonna fuck it, & make you scream out my name, til you are hoarse", He slapped an asscheek, & said, "I love that sound," & he did the same to the other one. He kept it up, til Danny groaned with want. "We are gonna have fun now, **_Sexy_**" He cooed seductively, & nipped his ear. Then, He lined his cock up, & then began his plan of fucking him into the mattress.

Danny groaned, as he held on to the rails of the headboard , as Steve was pummeling into his ass, & he immediately was feeling pleasure. The Blond was in a bliss state, & doesn't want to leave it. He groaned, as he was taking it in the ass, & it felt so good to him. He wanted more, & knew that Steve would not deny him anything, & gives him everything that he needs. **"God, This feels **_so_** good"**, He thought to himself, as Steve was fucking him into the mattress.

Steve purrs, & said seductively , "Let me see that ass, Spread yourself out further for me, Danno, Do it, **_Stud_**", Danny lazily spread his asscheeks, & the former seal licked his lips at the sight of it. "You are so delicious, Don't you know that ?", as he nibbled on an earlobe. He worked his way down, where he perfect access to rim him, & bring him pleasure too. He never experienced a vocal lover before. It's a challenge, but one he is happy to take on.

"By the time I am done with you, You won't be able to sit without you feeling how painful your ass is gonna be for a week", He plunges his thick rod of a cock into Danny's sweet ass. He thrusts in, & out of him. He meets him, as they create a rhythm, & it was like a symphony of sorts, Cause they moved beautifully together, & knew each other so well. Danny surrenders to him, as he was beginning to wake up from his blissed out state.

Steve was right, Danny was gonna feel him for a week, as the hunky brunette kept plunging in, & out of him. **"God, What did I **_do_** to deserve a hunk of a man ?"**, He asked, as he thought to himself, & enjoyed that he was ravished upon. Steve was on a mission, Danny was not gonna stop him from doing it. Then, With a impressive move, He flipped Steve over, & he had his wicked way with him for awhile, since fair is fair.

They were trying to outdo each other, as they were thrusting into each other, as they were reaching for every inch of skin. Nipples were being teased, skin was being caressed, & cocks were being worshipped. Then, It was like fireworks exploded in their eyes, as the sensations were overtaking them, They came at the same time, & had their orgasms controlled, & had multiple orgasms in the process too at the same time.

As their bodies were cooling down, & spent, The Couple were in their own state of bliss, as they were regulating their breathing, & trying to remember that they were okay, & safe, while they were in their own home. Suddenly, When Steve felt like he could move, He heard something, that he never thought he would.

He thought he heard crying coming from Danny, & Steve just shushed him, & was soothing him, by using comforting words. "I know, Danno, I know, I feel the same way, This isn't a fling, It's means a lot to me, That we have a stable, & loving relationship, You don't have to hide who you are with me, Understand ?", The Loudmouth Detective nodded, indicating that he understood his hunky man, as they lay there, stealing kisses from each other, & cuddling, & snuggling against each other.

Once, Danny had composed himself, & got control of his emotions, He smiled a dazzling smile at his lover, & told the **_Five-O Commander_** this, "I love you, Steve, I love you so much, I always will", They plunged in for a kiss. When the need for air became important, "I love you too, Danno", "Pancakes ?", The Blond asked, "Sounds perfect, Baby", They got up, & went to start their day officially.


End file.
